christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Urkel
"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Urkel" is the second Christmas episode of the ABC sitcom , aired in the show's fourth season. Synopsis At the Winslow house Steve tries his new invention in giving their tree fake snow. It blows up in Carl's face, much to his dismay and he chases him around with Judy and Eddie. While taking a break in handing out gifts to orphans, Laura buys an expensive Christmas ornament she put on layaway as her Christmas gift to her mother, Harriette. Steve shows up in his car to take her home and in the process he accidentally breaks the expensive ornament. She is real infuriated with him for doing so, tells him to get lost, and wishes that he finds out what's it like to be her. A disheartened Steve leaves and she goes back to sitting on the bench freezing and waiting for Eddie to pick her up. Minutes later, her guardian angel, Tyrone P. "Ty" Jackson, shows up in front of her. He stops the time all together, which prevents the people from moving with his handy angel remote. She is real impressed with that, but he is not there for chit-chat and tells her that he is here to grant her wish. He changes the TV screen in a store window to her family's house and that they are watching the Angel Broadcasting Channel (ABC). In the alternate reality world, Eddie begs Carl for extra cash to finish off his Christmas shopping, but he refuses and keeps his money. Then he tells him that he should be more like his younger brother, Steve, because he manages his money better, finished his Christmas shopping weeks ago, and never asked him for a penny. Steve comes down the stairs as the Winslows' second child and tells both Carl and Eddie that he's heading down to the mall to help the cheerleading squad hand out toys for orphans. Carl is impressed that he is caring, charming, handsome, smart, and popular, traits that Eddie lacks and calls him a perfect son. Not noticing, Laura is upset to think Steve is her brother, but Ty corrects her that he is Eddie's. He reminds her that she wishes that he could find out what it is like to be her. However, he mentions there was a catch and she will find out what it is like to be Steve. She shows up in her stereotypical nerd fashion and she oogles Steve, who is embarrassed by her. She speaks in her mousy voice and wishes them a Merry Christmas. She is shocked and embarrassed by what Ty did. Minutes later, Laura recovers from her shock and asks Ty if that horrible, nerdy version is her. He says yes and tells her that she is the Winslows' annoying next door neighbor, Laura Urkel. He smiles at the cavaret and she's horrified by it. She tells him that she looks like a total nerd and that he should turn it off now. He refuses to grant her request and tells her that she needs to experience what Steve goes through. He clicks his remote and transports her into Laura Urkel's body against her wishes. She says hello to Carl and Eddie and asks Steve for a kiss. He refuses and tells her to get lost. Seconds later, Harriette shows up with a gingerbread house that she and Judy made for two whole days. Laura wants to lick the chimney, but Steve tells her to be careful with it as it is a work of art. She tells him that it is a work of Harriette; she laughs and snorts. Harriette is insulted by her comment and tells her to go home. Laura tells her that she can't right now. Carl asks her why not and she explains that her father, Dr. Urkel, kicked her out of the house because of her new invention. She invented an Automatic Poultry Stuffer and unfortunately her mother was mistaken for a Christmas goose by it. She accidentally wrecks the gingerbread house by having the Winslow men fall on it. She asks, "Did I do that?" Harriette is upset, tells her yes, and she will do "this". She tries to chase her, but Carl and Eddie restrain her. Later on, Steve was still angry at her for wrecking the gingerbread house. Using the same words she used on him in the real world, he tells her to get lost because of what she did and tells her that he never wants to see her again. She dejectedly leaves and he slams the door in her face, causing snow to fall on her. Immediately, Ty clicks his remote and brings Laura back to where they were watching the alternate world. She tells him it was an emotional trip because she acted and looked like a nerd. However, she admitted that she had feelings like anyone else. She loved Steve with all her heart, but he hated her and it felt awful. She tells him she wishes to be nicer to him and that she never wants to yell at him like that again. Ty tells her that was the wish he was really here to grant and gives her a second chance. She makes good on it when Steve breaks the expensive ornament. Instead of yelling at him, she tells him that she is just relieved to see him okay. He takes her home and she asks him to spend Christmas with her family. During the closing credits, Carl fumes about the star on the tree not lighting up as Steve walks into the living room with Laura. He tells her that he was expecting her to be mad at him for what happened to Harriette's Christmas gift, not be nice to him. He asks her if she is suffering from a nervous breakdown or that her feelings towards him had changed. She mentions that she does not want to tell him what really happened to her, but tells him that it made her grow up. Richie tells them the star is lit up. They walk out and Laura realizes that Ty got his wings. Steve asks her who she is talking to and when she tells him, he concludes that she is suffering from a nervous breakdown. Availability The episode was made available on the Family Matters: The Complete 4th Season DVD set, released on February 4, 2010. See also * "Have Yourself a Merry Winslow Christmas" * "Christmas is Where the Heart is" * "Miracle on Elm Street" * "Fa La La La Laagghh!" * "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" * "Deck the Malls" Category:Episodes Category:1992 releases Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Warner Bros.